Yami's Night Out
by fiddlersgreen
Summary: It looks like Yugi had too much to drink! Yami takes it upon himself to save his aibou... but wait a second, who really needs the saving? Fluff, Oneshot, YamiXYugi.


Yami's Night Out 

Summary: The boys (really centered on Yami Yugi) of YuGiOh, are out on a night in a bar. And somewhere in the middle of things Yugi gets drunk (Bakura did it, I know it!).   Oh… dear... Yami x Yugi. [warning] Yaoi a few dozen times over (with a bit of fluff at the end!). 

Author's Notes:  This is my first yaoi fic. Yeah, I do shounen-ai, but not _yaoi_, if you get my meaning, and this is my first hand at it. Oh yeah, there's a bit (teeny bit) of fluff at the end, being a sucker for those kind of things.  ^_~ Flames will roast the bar they're in so it's really hot in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. No money is made out of this; I'm just a fan, well, writing fanfiction. And that's all.

The mini-est prologue that really just explains the setting:

The situation is that one night, the boys have a night out in a bar. Somewhere in the middle of things Yugi is made drunk. And Yami? Yami's just Yami. Oh, but he should've paid closer attention to his charge, ne? He's in for a jolt. Chaos ensues! Fun chaos, for Yami's part, anyway. But that comes with a bit of torture. Don't worry, it's just a… bit. ^_^

           Yami watched the scene from one of the stools of the bar. The place was crowded. The lights flashed and illuminated, and swayed, and the music was more deafening than enjoyable. He set down his third shot, unfinished. He had enough for the night. If he wasn't careful, unlike the rest of _them_ (he glared at the other boys) he'd find himself more than just tipsy. 

          "Yami!" 

           A familiar voice was heard over the pounding music of the humid bar. Yami was suddenly met with a pair of bright, innocent eyes. All he could do was blink and stare. 

           Yugi kissed his cheek, smiling his transfixing smile. "Yami! Yami, daisuki!" And taller boy was engulfed in a tight hug. He blushed furiously. Was it just him, or was it getting warmer than usual? He felt his cheeks go redder. Alas. It was just him.

           "Yugi's drunk," Bakura's voice was overheard as it snickered, "-And the pharaoh's red as a tomato. Excellent." Malik's derisive laughter reverberated across the place.

            Yugi's drunk?! Whoever did this to him…damn tomb robber! Yami felt himself get angry, but then the little hikari adjoined to his waist was getting distracting. A very good kind of distracting – it was dizzying and not at all unpleasant. Oh, actually, it was very pleasant, in fact. Yami couldn't find a word to substitute it for something stronger. It was a sinful kind of pleasant. The type that made him think of bad thoughts towards his aibou. 

           He tried to shake the fogginess off over his head. It was this place –this bar, would you call it, that was the cause of all this. He shouldn't have listened to Honda or Jounouchi when they'd begged, pleaded and cajoled him to come with them to the bar. And there they were, drunk as they could possibly be and pumping to the music like there was no tomorrow. He felt light-headed, and his little aibou clinging onto him for dear life was _not_ helping. His heart, pounding to the beat of the music, wasn't either.

          Get a grip, Yami! It's the music. It's the bar, the drinks and the **company**. You shall NOT think of your hikari in that manner!            Even if their bodies were in such close proximity of each other… And the fact that tight leather left little to the imagination. But it left enough still. Excitement came in a dull rush. 

           He snarled in frustration. 

_           I should never have let Yugi come! Or allow him ever to go out. I'll leave him in bed and... and..._

           He swiftly changed his mind course, looking around. It was all the more grating on his nerves that Bakura was laughing at his struggling, Ryou possessively held at the waist.             Look elsewhere! He needed to get out of the bar to fresh air before he lost control of himself. He found the door, just across the dance floor. Back to his aibou. He could lug him across. He'd carried Yugi before, when he'd fallen asleep on the particular occasion. O Ra, just don't think about how close you are right now.             Unwanted (or wanted?) images flitted across him mind as he found himself staring at his aibou's drunken state. "Kuso..." He felt himself getting aroused.            Yugi had felt it. He down looked at the protrusion with genuinely curious eyes. "You're swelling!" he exclaimed, delighted. Yami nearly fainted. With the last strings of self-restraint he hauled Yugi up as if carrying a baby. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, seeking protection and laying his head gently on his guardian's shoulder. Barely containing himself, Yami marched forward decisively, making his way through the crowded throng of dancers. The heat was sliding over him. You're only holding a baby, Yami, not your hikari's perfect ass. Oh shit. 

            "You'll never make it, pharaoh!" Bakura called out, dancing suggestively before his own hikari. Ryou giggled, doing the same. And they could _dance_. 

            Yami! You're not taking advantage of him! He's too innocent. You want him, but not. this. way. For purity's sake, You protect him! 

_            Even from yourself. _Yami seemed to gain strength anew. Just a few more meters. 

            Just a few meters more.

            Yugi nibbled his earlobe.

_            Oh Ra above…! _A groan escaped his lips, unable to stop it. Yami felt a sinfully pleasant jolt run through his body. He felt soft wet kisses rain down his neck. The heat was overbearing, sliding down in electric shocks. Yami's eyes slid up and his knees buckled, nearly giving way.__

            "Yami protects me," came the soft whisper of his hikari. His soft lips brushed against his cheek.

            They were out the door.

            The cool wind struck the pharaoh's face, and his mind felt instantly clearer. The feverish heat and the pounding music were fading away. 

            What had possessed him to want to take advantage of his aibou? Had he given in… He loved his little one too much. His hikari. He caressed the lithe form tenderly.

            /Yami…?/ Yugi was too tired to voice himself out loud.

             //Aibou?//

            /Yami, daisuki. Not just because you protect me but... because you're my Yami./

            All malicious thoughts towards his aibou vanished. He never felt more relieved he had protected Yugi. He didn't want to think how he could ever forgive himself if his aibou lost his innocence. //And I love you, aibou. Let me take you home.//

             Yugi nodded and fell asleep, safe in Yami's arms. Had he been awake he would have seen just how much Yami loved him by merely how he gazed upon his light. He looked at Yugi with the gentlest eyes that ever graced his face. Then it hardened to its angry state.

             Someone was going to pay for getting his aibou drunk. Badly.

The mini-est epilogue which really just explains what happens to the perpetrator of Yugi's drunkenness:

               "The pharaoh, in complete turmoil! It was bliss to watch!" Bakura chuckled evilly. He was just musing how it had all been worth it to give the pharaoh's light to all that drink, even if it had cost him (Ryou anyway, he always paid) quite an amount of money. "All high and mighty, turning red like a school girl. Who would have known that a hug from his little boy could melt him through! What a laugh…" 

               Said pharaoh strode inside the room, making it seem smaller. The promise of the Shadow Realm echoed in his fiery eyes. Poor, poor Bakura.


End file.
